The Punk and The Popular
by AwkwardDancer
Summary: Annabeth Chase and her friends are the punk rockers of Goode High. She's got tattoos, piercings, and an attitude. When the most rich and popular guy at Goode High, Percy Jackson, starts inching into her life. Is his mean words and cruel comments going to stop? What does she do? Will she push him away or let him get to her? Will she fall?
1. The Punks

**Okay so this is a story that I have been wanting to write for awhile now and I think its going to be a good one! This story they are just mortals sorry no demigods...**

**Oh and I sadly don't own Percy Jackson.**

_~Annabeth's POV~_

I think that school was made to torture the student body so that they go into life with no confidence or too much. Most people don't like me half of the time because of how I look. Apparently tattoos and piercings aren't in style these days. Its all crop tops and mini skirts. I'm gagging right now. My mom, Athena, wants me to look like a civilized human, but she's hardly around to boss me around any more. I haven't seen her for about 2 months because of her stupid work that causes her to travel. Its just me and my music at home and sometimes my friends. I'm a 16 year old girl who hates life and so many other things but thats not just it. I'm punk rock. So are all of my friends but that makes you a target all over school. But here I am laying in my bed waiting for my alarm to go off. Waiting for the beep that says get up and brace yourself for life today. To get ready for the long hours with people I hate and-

_BEEP  
BEEP  
BE-_

love.

I hit the snooze and pushed myself out of my bed. My feet hit the carpeted floor in my room. I walked sleepily to to my desk and hit play to my morning play list. Paramore blared from my speakers as my air guitar moves kicked in. I went into my bathroom as I dance around. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like a monster. My half shaved hair thrown all over. My stupid curls are all over and tangled. This just makes my morning even more hell. I grab my brush and move it all over to one side. I add some water to make it easier. As I brush my hair one of my favorite songs by Paramore start coming through my speakers.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock_

I was screaming at the top of my lungs while I finished up my hair. The song ended by the time I started on my makeup. I did the normal wings and all of the other shit. I rocked back into my room and searched through my closet. I pulled out my Nirvana shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, my black and white flannel, and my black high top converse. I pulled on the clothes and then put on my spiked bracelet then also all of my band bracelets. I pulled my shoes on then I took my phone off the charger to see that I had 4 messages.

_From GRACE :P:_

_morning girl I need a ride... motor in shop and Luke has band practice... plz?_

_From Thaila:_

_hey need a ride please? :)_

_From Mother:_

_Have a good day! Make me proud! I miss you._

She isn't even home and she is like this. I know she doesn't miss me just sucking up. I texted Grace back first.

_To GRACE :P:_

_Sure thing ill be there in bout 20! so be ready and well get coffee on the way to hell._

_From GRACE :P:_

_okay see u soon!_

_To Thaila:_

_Yeah I'm picking up Grace too ill get you too and well stop for coffee too._

_From Thaila: _

_sounds good see you before hell!_

All of us call school hell because it is. I grabbed my bag and everything I needed. I bounced down the stairs to grab some money for lunch. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat but I remembered we're getting something. So I looked at the time, 7:15, if I go get them and we stop for coffee we will get there about 15 minutes before class. Perfect! I jumped into my old black Camero and sped down the street. On the way to Grace's house I had my phone plugged in and I was blasting All Time Low. I had my hood down, sunglasses on, music playing, a smile on my face, and wind blowing through my hair. I pull up to Grace's house and honk. She comes running out of the door. I can hear the yelling coming from inside. She got into the car fast and sat shot gun. I looked at her but she looked down at her hands. I felt bad she doesn't deserve half of the stuff she goes through.

"Hey girl, do you want to talk about it?"

She just looked at me sadly then said, "No I'd rather just leave it. They have been fighting for days on end and so I'm really just tired."

"Okay, wanna spend the week at my house? My moms not going to be back for weeks."

Grace smiled and then nodded.

My phone went off. I grabbed it to see that Thaila texted me.

_From Thaila:_

_hey srry u dont have to get me Nico got me see u at hell_

I just texted back okay and went back to my playlist and started to play My Chemical Romance. Me and Grace started to rock out as I drove to the coffee shop. When we were driving up the road I looked over at her. She looked so happy! I was so glad I was helping her and making her happy. Then when we arrived we walked straight in and both yelled when we saw the tattooed red head behind the counter.

"Hey RED!"

She turned and waved while she laughed.

"Hey girls! Do you guys want the usual before we head to school?"

Grace went straight ahead and answered for me.

"Of course!"

They talked on about I don't even know what. When we got our drinks we hopped back in my Camero and left. It wasn't too long before we got into the school parking lot. When we hopped out we had people looking our way. I don't blame them. We stand out from Grace's black converse to my half shaved hair. Most people just think we're punk freaks and we are! We are all so damn proud of it! I grabbed my bag and so did Grace. When we were walking up a jock was sitting on the hood of his car. He coughed FREAKS as we walked past. I was going to just walk past and ignore them. Grace on the other hand had a better idea than me. She coughed IDIOT then flipped him off. Well, welcome to Goode High! As we entered the halls everyone was all over. Some people were looking at us and some were minding their own business. We kept walking till we reached our lockers. Grace kicked open her locker. I smiled because Grace forgot her code so she has to kick it open. I did my code and opened mine. Me, Thaila, Grace, RED, and Calypso got all of our lockers together. Thats the best part about school the rest all goes down hill. I looked down the hall and saw them.

Oh. No.

**WHO DID SHE SEE?! IK WHO! MWAHAHAHA! **

**So I will update soon because... ASHTON! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *drum roll***

**ITS SPRING BREAK! **

**Um so also yes thats me in the story. I wanted to okay! Also thats not book Luke thats LUKE HEMMINGS!**

**HE MY BABE! I love you Lukey**

**Love you too Gracey**

**okay! I love you all! I shall update soon!**

**\**m/


	2. Mean Words and Loving Friends

**Hey guys so I am currently working on 2 stories but to be honest this is my favorite story... :)**

**Mostly because I'm punk so this makes my day when I write this stuff! Yet again I don't own Percy Jackson. **

_Recap:_

_I looked down the hall and saw them. _

_Oh. No. _

_~Annabeth's POV~_

When people say that you can't judge a person by how they look... its all false. Heres how I know that. I looked down the hall to see none other than Percy Jackson. He and his friends are what have made my life at school just double suck. Percy Jackson is Mr. Popular and Mr. Rich of Goode High. Every single girl in the school acts like he is a god! They literally worship the ground he walks on. I guess he is attractive... with his black hair and green eyes. No bad Annabeth you have to hate him! Worse part is he was walking my way with his stupid smirk. I turned away and tried to start a conversation with Grace.

"Hey, have you seen or talked to Luke today?"

She looked at me then smiled while she went back to getting her math book in her messy locker.

"Yeah we talked this morning he has band practice but he promised not to be late to school."

"You two are so cute together! Not to mention your both going to get famous. His band is going to get discovered and your going to get scouted too. Then you guys are going to be like Justin and Selena but the punk rock version and your not going to break up... ever."

Her cheeks turned pink and she looked at her feet.

"I don't know about me being scouted but Luke has an _amazing _voice and the guys are such a great band."

"No doubts Grace! It shall happen and you will be-"

"Hello Punks."

Gods I really hate that voice. Grace and I turned our heads to see none other than Percy Jackson. He stood there with Travis Stoll, his best friend, looking at us with a smirk. I was about to say something but yet again Grace's attitude beat me to it.

"What the hell do you want Jackson?"

I wasn't the only one that gets picked on. She does too, but that sorta shocked me with how shy she was acting a second ago. I looked over to see her standing with her hand on her hip and the most scary glare anyone will ever see. It was mostly because of her eyeliner but I also thought it was her green eyes piercing his face. He didn't lose his confidence at that.

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering why you both look so Goth."

Now it was my turn. Mwahaha.

"Why do you have to look so rich? Dude that was the most stupid thing I've ever hear you say. And by the way ass, its fucking punk rock!"

Everyone that had gathered in the hall for the show let out a 'ohhhh!' and a 'burn!'

Percy tried to come up with a come back. He looked kinda stunned but tried to cover it up. All of a sudden Luke pushed through the crowd and walked up to us. Luke stepped in front of us, as if it was going to protect us. I looked over at Grace to see her face light up at the sign of him. Thats when Percy came up with the come back.

"Oh, look! Another 'punk' coming to save the 'punk' idiots!"

Luke got mad at that but he kept his cool. He looked at Percy with so much hate.

"Jackson walk away and leave them alone. I'm sick of you being a complete ass to them and us."

"It's stupid how you protecting them. They aren't worth it at all. No one needs a Goth girl. Or any of them."

"You have five seconds to walk away." **(A/N: HAHAHA 5 seconds? OF SUMMER! No? No. Okay...)**

I looked over at Grace who had her hands balled at her sides and was glaring daggers at Percy while he stood their with a smirk on his face. Luke didn't look happy at all either.

Percy noticed that his comments were getting us upset so he decided to keep them coming.

"Well at least my dad didn't leave me, unlike yours."

Thats when I snapped.

Everything happened at once. It all blurred before me.

I pushed Luke out of the way and my fist met Percy's cheek.

He fell back in surprise and held his face. When I felt Luke grab me and picked me up. But the entire time I was fighting to get to Percy and give him another hit where he deserved it. But they were pulling me down the hall. I was screaming to let me go. He dropped me and Grace pulled me into the girls' bathroom. She hugged me and held me tight. I didn't realize the tears running down my face. I don't usually cry but I knew she wouldn't judge me over it.

I let the tears go.

While I sobbed I tried to speak.

"G-g-grace h-h-he didn't c-chose t-t-t-o..." I tried to finish but the sobs kept coming.

Grace just stood their like a good friend and rubbed my back. She finished for me.

"It wast his choice, I know Annabeth."

I was finished crying so I let go and she smiled as I composed myself. As I was doing so RED and Thalia came through the door.

Thalia took one look at me and then got mad. I had my makeup messed up and my eyes red and puffy. I look like I have been crying my eyes out. Which I have.

"Excuse me while I go kick my cousins ass," she said as she turned pretending to leave, "RED! Grace! Come on!"

RED followed and waved as she said see ya. Grace had a devious look on her face as she walked out.

A few seconds after the door closed they came back in. I was surprised because I thought that they would go beat Percy up. It just seems like they would all do.

They all looked upset. Like they where sad that they couldn't.

Grace and RED jumped up and sat on the counter together. Thalia leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"All of the guys are out in the hallway." RED said to explain why they couldn't go get Percy.

A laugh escaped my lips because that means they all can't go against the guys.

"Do you mean all of them?" I asked.

Thalia answered.

"Yep all. Um, Nico, Connor, Tyson, Grover, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, Malcom, Frank, Hazel, Ashton, Micheal, Calum, and _Luke._" She emphasized Luke's name and I saw Grace blush. Cute!

"We should skip. I'm in the mood too."

They all agreeed and we walked out. I saw everyone who have always stuck by me turn and look at me. Malcom was the first one to run up to me and give me a hug. We are like siblings and we always are here for each other. Everyone got into a group hug with me in the middle. I was surrounded by love aand people who love me. So when we all let go of the group hug we laughed. All of the halls were empty. Late for class. Eh. We all decided to skip and head over to my place but first the guys where going to get the food and drinks for today. We were all walking down the empty halls when we saw Drew. Great! Just what I fucking need.

She had a comment of course.

"It's the punk losers! Awe protecting the little punk bitch who slapped my boyfriend! How cute. Guess what no one needs you. Hope you die."

I just flipped her off as we walked by.

"Oh! You think your so tough!"

Ignoring.

We left and we got into the parking lot we were heading to our cars to go get things or head to my house. I was walking to my car after everyone said they had a ride. Just me and Grace. I looked over to see her and Luke talking. I couldn't see what they were saying. Luke said something that made her blush then Grace said something back to him blush. It was so cute. Then when he was looking at her she looked down at the ground. He said something that made her look up and then he gave her a kiss. She fell into his chest. After they looked at each other like they were the the world. It was so cute. She kissed his cheek and let go of his hand. She walked my way with a big smile on her face. But I think Luke had a bigger smile as he watched her walk away.

"So what was that about?"

I asked her when she approached me leaning against my Camero.

She blushed.

"Oh nothing."

Mhmh. Didnt seem like nothing.

"Okay, whatever you say! Come on, we got things to do!"

I laughed as we jumped in the car. My music turned on when my car came on as we drove out of the parking space.

Grace was laughing next to me as we raced down the street.

This night is gonna be good.

I hope.

**AHHHHHHHH Sooo cute. See I'm weird but sorry I started this awhile ago and then I went back to school. Ughhhhhhhh I went back down to hell. Dis sucks! But I will try to update sooner for each story you can give any ideas if you want to! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Punk **\m/


End file.
